


Shifted Boundaries

by Hadithi_After_Hours



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Just smut, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi_After_Hours/pseuds/Hadithi_After_Hours
Summary: Pearl doesn't like to shapeshift human parts, but that hardly means they can't have sex.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Shifted Boundaries

"Of course we can have sex," Pearl said, idly wiping down the counter. "Why wouldn't we be able to?"

Amethyst stared. "Because... You... I thought you didn't shapeshift?"

"So?" Pearl asked, folding the rag neatly and tucking it away in the cabinet under the sink. "You like to shapeshift. Make the parts you like best and I'll take care of you. I'm actually quite good at it, if I do say so myself."

"Pearl!" Amethyst squeaked as a flush crept up her cheeks.

She grinned. "You're so human about this! You enjoy eating and smelling and all kinds of odd sensations, I should have assumed you'd be human about this too." Pearl held out her hand. "Come on. Let's go somewhere private and give it a try."

Amethyst hesitated. "But, I mean, if you don't shapeshift, how are you going to enjoy it?"

"I'll be taking care of you." Pearl stepped closer, leaning down so hot breath blew into Amethyst's ear. "I like taking care of you."

Amethyst felt teeth skim over her skin, making her breath hitch in a little whine. Pearl's body pressed more firmly against hers. Thin, powerful arms wrapped around her lower back as Pearl moved her lips along Amethyst's jawline, until she was against her full mouth. They clashed, hot and eager as Amethyst barely supported herself against the newly cleaned counter. Her fingers gripped, making it creak under her strength as Pearl's tongue slipped into her mouth.

The shorter gem shifted in an instant - there was a heart, pounding with every flick of Pearl's tongue against hers. There was a more elaborate nervous system, so as Pearl's hand came up to squeeze Amethyst's chest over her shirt pleasure lit up her head. She groaned as Pearl pinched and rolled the nipple that hardened beneath her shirt, mimicking everything human. She made herself a cunt too, wet and ready for whatever might come next.

Pearl laughed against her lips. "Sounds like you're ready. Can take you somewhere and worship you?"

Worship. Just the word made Amethyst's knees weak. Her throat tightened with longing and relief, so she couldn't even speak. She just nodded, and let Pearl lead her to the warp. The taller gem stopped only for a second, snagging a blanket before they headed out. Amethyst cracked a grin, even as her heart pounded. "I think we're getting dirty no matter what, P."

"Incorrigible," Pearl teased.

They went to a wooded place. Amethyst guessed Europe, but she didn't get much time to think. Pearl put down a blanket and tugged her over. Everything was heart pounding kissing again, and this time Pearl was hovering over her, thigh pressed firmly against Amethyst's still clothed pussy. She gasped and ground against it, the perfect pressure spread spread across her lips and clit so every little motion was aching pleasure. She nipped at Pearl's lower lip, and was pleased to hear a little whimper. "What can I do for you?"

"Vanish your clothes and enjoy," Pearl said, her voice just a little ragged. She kissed across Amethyst's cheeks, her nose, her forehead, even her eyelids as they fluttered closed. "You're beautiful. No matter what shape you take, you're beautiful. Let me see you."

"Fuck, Pearl," Amethyst gasped and fell back, shifting her clothes away. She didn't really like to think much about her body when she wasn't taking shape, but something about Pearl's praise, the reverent way she called her beautiful, made thinking about her form a little less awful. She lost herself in the words Pearl whispered, hands roaming over Amethyst's thighs and hips, every single one blissful encouragement and love.

Pearl's mouth was suddenly around her breast, hot and wet and wonderful. Amethyst clenched her fists in the blanket, barely keeping herself from fisting Pearl's hair instead, crushing her to her chest for as long as she wanted. She couldn't ever bring herself to be rough with Pearl when she kissed. The other gem always felt so much more brittle compared to her. But Pearl made it more impossible with every second, tongue swirling and teeth scratching over the sensitive nipple. Every motion sent another ache to her cunt, and she was was she was already making a mess of the blanket.

"Please," she whined, watching the wonderful sight of her girlfriend sucking on her chest. "Pearl, go down on me. Please, please, please."

With one last lick, Pearl looked up with a grin. "It's our first time together. Don't you want to go slow?"

She giggled breathlessly. "Have you met me?"

"I have." Pearl's long, delicate fingers brushed softly between Amethyst's legs, barely teasing the soaked purple curls. She groaned in response, trying to buck against them, but Pearl was fast and precise, easily keeping her hand out of reach. She slowly sucked her finger clean, smirking at Amethyst's wide eyes. "You're delicious. I'd like to savor you."

"You don't eat," Amethyst countered.

"So you must be especially tasty," she teased.

Heat rushed up her cheeks. "Pearl! Cut it out."

"Never." The heel of her hand rubbed slowly above Amethyst's mound. The hard press rubbed against the internal parts of her clit, the circles moved skin so her soaked lips stroked against the external nub, leaving Amethyst a panting mess as the sunshine trickled through the trees, making patterns of light and shadow across her skin. "I love you. I love the sounds you make. I love how beautiful you look spread under me. I love how you shapeshift. I love how you experience everything to the fullest."

Amethyst was gasping Pearl's name while she spoke, every word of praise making her head dizzy with aching sexual need and blissful love. Her hips rocked with every circle Pearl made, and when two delicate fingers slid into her cunt she clenched around them hard and felt tears on her face. Part of her still felt gross and wrong and ugly, but Pearl was there, loving her. The voice that whispered hate and anger was drowned by the slow melody of Pearl's praise.

Pearl leaned over her, kissing her neck until she reached her ear again. "Every time we do this, I'm going to tell you how much I love you, how you're the best thing to come out of the ground here. If it takes the rest of our lives to make you believe it, I'll do it. Beautiful, perfect, wonderful. Amethyst, I love you."

Her fingers bent and stroked inside. Her hand was firm and steady outside. Amethyst cried as everything south of her navel clenched, all the way down to her toes, with delicious ecstasy as she came. She trembled and twitched, pleasure rolling in waves, ebbing away slowly with each pulse from her pussy, until everything was perfect cuddles.

Her face pressed against Pearl's neck, all her emotions swirling. Love and happiness and guilt and worry. "Can't I do something for you?"

"Love me like I did you," Pearl murmured.

She didn't have to explain more than that. She wasn't going to shift herself genitals, and Pearl never really liked anything messy, but getting to reciprocate anything was enough. Amethyst smiled, guilt easing away into more joy. She brought back her clothes, held Pearl close and whispered, "You are the coolest person I've ever met in my life, renegade. That jacket is just... Unf. Basically the hottest, most awesome, most punk think you've ever made."

Pearl flushed, and Amethyst praised her to tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting over my fear of posting smut, what up.


End file.
